The Young Justice Roadtrip
by Mystery005
Summary: Everyone in the Young Justice go on an all expenses paid road-trip! And its all Alfred and Robins fault. Where will they go? What will happen? Hiatus is now over! Let the rain commence!
1. Chapter 1

The Young Justice Roadtrip

"Alfred, why does it say here that I have rented an RV?" The rich and ignorant Bruce Wayne asked his trusted butler.

"Well Master Bruce, Master Dick thought that it would be best if we went on a vacation for a few months," Alfred explained to Bruce.

"I'm going to kill that little runt when I catch him. Then I'm going to make bird soup out of him," Bruce said walking off to go do some work, or something that involved punching a dummy of his so called adopted son.

"Master Dick is going to get it when Master Bruce gets him. Oh well a free vacation is a free vacation," Alfred said walking off to the bedrooms to awake the sleeping boy and Bruce's latest girlfriend.

"Master Dick it is time for you to get up and get ready for school before Master Bruce decides that it is a good idea to wake you up himself," Alfred said to the waking boy from his slumber.

"Urgh. Need more sleep. KF used me as a living dummy last night. So long story short, NEED MORE SLEEP" Dick said sitting up for two seconds then throwing himself back down onto his bed.

"Well it seems that Master Bruce has found out about our plans to go on a Roadtrip," Alfred said cleaning up the thirteen year olds desk and study area.

"So I take it that he will be in a pretty foul mood this morning?" Dick said walking over to his dresser and books on the opposite wall.

"Master Bruce is always in a foul mood in the mornings before something big is about to happen," Alfred said handing Dick his clothes.

"That's right him and the rest of the Justice League are going to a party, and what do me and my team get? Monitor duty at the Volcano," Dick said walking into his on-suite bathroom.

"Master Bruce only has his and your best interests in mind. He will do stuff like this because he only wishes to protect you and his friends and his family," Alfred said to the boy who had entered the bathroom.

"So in other words he only wants to, oh I don't know, only protect his friends and not his family cause he don't have none?" Dick said from the bathroom while he was brushing his teeth.

"That is not true Master Dick. He considers most of the Justice League his family and he considers you as his son," Alfred said walking towards the door of the boy's room.

"I've heard this before and I just want to go to school right now because quite frankly I have better things to do there and you should start packing for the big trip. My next plan: Get Bruce to Drive to Metropolis," Dick said walking down the stairs to the garage being closely followed by Alfred.

Any reviews welcome no flames though.

Co-Written by Hanako love- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Batsy Bats what's shakin?" Flash said running by with the biggest grin on his face that wouldn't be beaten even if Martian Manhunter were to get OREO's personally delivered by a man in an OREO suit to his personal quarters daily.

"It seems that Batman is rather upset today," The resident Martian Manhunter said moving over so that Batman would have enough room to sit with the original founding members and be able to eat lunch.

"It seems that the legendary playboy Batman has finally given up on his dreams of living in Paris with his 20 year old Bunny," Hawkgirl said getting a couple of laughs from the table and getting the world's deadliest glare. The Batglare!

"What's wrong Batman, you are usually moodier than this. What happened? Did the girl finally dump you?" Superman said trying to comfort his friend very poorly. He also received the Batglare, this time it was more potent than the one that Hawkgirl had gotten. He decided to move around to the other side and enjoy lunch with the girls and Green Lantern.

"The boy bought an RV and he and Alfred have also, just to annoy me I believe, planned a trip around the world! And no Flash it's not in a balloon," Batman said venting to his friends.

Batman also noticed that his friends were all holding their laughs and snickers in. That's it, when he got home, that Boy Wonder was going to be Boy Wonder with a skid mark over his body! Possibly Alfred as well but I'll see what kind of mood I am in. Maybe the RV will come in use after all.

"What do you lot know about this incident?" Batman asked looking at each members face and giving them the Batglare.

"It's not an incident. It's a vacation. And we all know that you of all people need one badly," Green Lantern said butting in before Flash could open his big mouth and make the situation worse.

"Yeah and me and KF also need one desperately. Heck we are gonna start begging in our spare time at Central City, and if we're lucky we're gonna go on tour to Gotham, Metropolis and, hopefully, Las Vegas!" Flash said scoffing down his 12 chicken and beef deluxe works burgers.

"Well here's the deal. If I give you the RV will you take Boy Blunder with you? And hopefully never bring him back?" Batman said trying to get out of his very forced holiday with taking the easiest way out that he could think of.

"Nah, we're trying to do that from riches to rags thing ya know. Besides you're the one who's going on the big vacation, and quite frankly I don't want to get into a fight with Alfred. Last time I got into a brawl with him guess who lost?" Flash said before resuming scoffing down his burgers.

"You, and poorly," Everyone said cracking a smile at the memory. Whoever you asked who had been sitting at that table it all was a different story.

But it went a little like this. One day the Barry Allen (Flash) and Wally West (Kid Flash) were over at Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Dick Grayson's (Robins). Barry had gone to settle a bet with Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Superman as to how often Bruce smiles compared to how many times Batman smiles. After about an hour or two Bruce disappeared (literally disappeared!) and Alfred said it was about time to leave. Anyway Barry bet Wally 100 bucks that he could beat Alfred in a fight, and one thing led to another and somehow Dick got the show recorded for 'future entertainment'. After that Barry is still in debt $1 000 000 (Dick got a few people in on the event) and his wife still doesn't know. It was never too be spoken of again. Especially the fact that Alfred had been able to get Barry in a choke hold.

"Well we all love that pain in the neck that reminds Robin to wash his boxers, and uses terrible threats about scorns on him," Batman said trying to take some of Martian Manhunter's Oreos, but he wasn't successful as the resident Martian started to growl at him and Batman took it wise to move his hand and to try and get some while his friend was sleeping later on, hopefully, maybe not.

Everyone broke out laughing at this statement. After a while, (and Batman getting his hand slapped so many times it felt like it would fall off) everyone resumed eating. Until...

"Where are you gonna be going anyway?" Flash asked bringing 3 plates of fries.

"I actually don't know?" Batman said dread covering his face.

Next chapter- THE TRIP! Please review and subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice Roadtrip Chapter 3- Roadtrip

Saturday 27th November

Day 1

The darkness throughout the room was destroyed by the small flashlight that was currently in the possession of the young Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock. In the minds of these two teens was the intent to create a living hell for the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne. The room itself was two times the size of the RV and that was a big RV which made it easier for the two friends to sneak up on the sleeping man.  
>"Aren't you certain he doesn't keep a Batarang next to his bed when he goes to bed?" A worried Artemis asked the scarily confident Dick Grayson who was creeping up next to the sleeping form.<br>"He keeps one, and only one," Dick said holding up a Batarang fro in the drawer next to the king bed.  
>"Are you certain he won't kill us if we do this?" Artemis asked the ever plotting Dick Grayson.<br>"Don't worry; he would never kill you unless he wanted Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Megan, Flash and Kid Flash to kill him. He probably would get the final blow from Kid Flash. By the way he likes you," Dick said in the best way that he could to break it to her. He was putting a belt under the mattress and passing it to Artemis on the otherside of the bed.  
>"I must remember to kill you and Kid Vacuum later. Oh my mom said that if we were to do something like this I would be grounded," Artemis said grabbing a hold of the belt.<br>"On three. One, Two, Three!" Dick said pulling on the belt and Artemis pulling on the other end which ultimately ended with the poor billionaire landing head first on the floor.  
>EEE EEE EEE BOING BOING BOING... EEE EEE EEE BOIG BOING BOING<br>When Bruce Wayne's head collided with the floor he woke up only being able to see a monkey holding two symbols with it wearing a little butler suit. He knew who that belong to and he knew who he would "forget" to save one day. Hopefully in a fight with Harley and the Joker.  
>"Wakey, Wakey, Brucie, Brucie... Time to drive us around the world!" Dick said climbing onto the billionaire playboys back.<br>"Bruce who are they?" The blonde girl who was on the floor next to the playboy asked about the two teens who were currently sitting on the billionaires back.  
>"Uh, this is my adopted son Dick and his friend Artemis. I apologise for their attitude this morning Cassie. I better get dressed," The billionaire said pushing himself off the floor and leaving Dick and Artemis with his recent one night stand. As he was leaving the room he gave a thumbs up to Dick and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.<br>"So, Cassie. Can I call you Cass? Great. Did he tell you about his Brain Tumour?" Dick asked the 25 year old college student with his child like kiddiness coming into play.  
>"What tumour? He said nothing about it?" Cassie asked Dick and Artemis as she helped put the mattress back onto the bed.<br>"Well you see, Dick is going to be an orphan again soon and at the moment Bruce is looking for someone to look after him when he becomes bedridden," Artemis said covering Dick's ears as she added to the lie that Dick had must created quickly catching onto it.  
>"But won't he ask his butler to do that?" Cassie asked suddenly getting curious and concerned about the situation.<br>"Just between us. He's going to leave as soon as he is bedridden and take the majority of shares when he dies," Dick said putting Alfred into a bad light.  
>"Hey Cassie. So did they keep you entertained," Bruce said putting an arm around Cassie.<br>"I'm sorry Bruce but uh we should just be friends," Cassie said walking out the room and down the stairs towards the door with Dick, Artemis and Bruce stopping at the stairs to watch the show.  
>"Leaving so soon Mistress Cassie?" Alfred asked as she ran past him.<br>"You are a sick man you know that?" Cassie said stopping in front of Alfred and walking out the door toward her car as the three upstairs were laughing about their latest accomplishment.  
>"I do believe it is almost time to go Master Bruce," Alfred said to the man upstairs giving both Dick and Artemis a roll of 100 dollar bills each.<br>"If this is what you get every week I want to live here. Got any spare rooms?" Artemis said questioning the large amount of money she was just given by Bruce.  
>"Don't need another little monkey like Dick ruining my life," Bruce answered Artemis' question with a laugh.<br>"I do believe we have to make it to Metropolis before the day is over Master Bruce so I best believe we should get going," Alfred said picking up the last of the bags and taking them outside with 2 eager teens and 1 not so eager adult in pursuit.  
>"Did you get a big enough RV Dick?" Bruce asked his young ward as he looked up at the two floor RV.<br>"No. This was custom built though. Have a look at the number plate," Dick said asking Bruce to come over and look.  
>Artemis was scared after that because she could see the steam coming out of the Dark Knights ears. The number plate had the inscription of PR33TYBAT001 with the background a replica of the bat symbol that he commonly wore when he was the Batman. She knew that Dick was going to die sooner or later but most likely sooner.<br>"So I take it that you like it. Let's show you the inside," Dick said following Alfred up the stairs with an overjoyed girl and a not so happy billionaire said following quite quickly.  
>"So this is the driver's seat and as you can see we've got four seats surrounding it. The closet there is actually hiding the staircase. Theres a bed there a table that can be a bed. Plasma with that couch there. There's the bathroom and Bruce there's your Master bedroom," Dick said jumping onto the table and turning on the TV putting on the very poor parody of the Batman.<br>"DICK TURN THAT OFF!" Bruce roared at the boy.  
>"Fine then," Dick said changing to the Teletubbies.<br>"I like custard!" Tinkiewinkie said onscreen, "Do you like custard?".  
>"Well Bruce it asked you a question?" Artemis asked the annoyed billionaire.<br>"Not a word, not one little word," Bruce said to the Butler passing the group of 2 normal, or as normal as they could get anyway, and 1 monkey child in a teenagers body.  
>"Don't worry Master Bruce I won't speak of this again. Oh but i need you, Artemis and Dick to grab some groceries from the store. Is that a problem?" Alfred asked the not so happy Bruce.<br>"Fine, but do I have to take tweedle-dumber and the girl?" Bruce asked in a whisper to his loyal butler.  
>"I'm sorry but at the moment I will need to go and pick up some things from the Laundromat," Alfred said following Bruce and sitting next to him in the passenger's seat.<br>"Dick, Artemis I suggest that you two sit in your seat and hold on tight, Oh and if you end up getting a concussion it is not my fault and you can't sue me," Bruce said flooring it out of the drive way of the large mansion yard.  
>"Uh Bruce? I think we should take this slower. I mean have you ever driven a vehicle of this size before?" Alfred asked the crazed billionaire.<br>"Worth a try isn't?" Bruce said flooring out onto the highway past the house.  
>"Uh Bruce? I think you just hit that deer?" Dick said holding onto the seat for dear life.<br>"Don't worry it's still alive," Bruce said looking at the mirror seeing the deer lying in the middle of the road unmoving.  
>"I want to make sure though," Dick said moving around in his seat to try and see.<br>"I said he's fine now sit!" Bruce said giving Dick the Batglare, but as he was Bruce it was the Bruceglare. Not as good ring to it though.  
>"Don't worry. Its dead," Artemis said to Dick as he sat in his seat.<br>"Is it true Brucie?"  
>"I said Shut Up! If you two don't shut up ill kick you out before we get to metropolis!" Bruce said hitting a bird.<br>"STOP HITTING ANIMALS BRUCE!" Dick and Artemis yelled to their not to happy boss.  
>"STOP TALKING AND I MIGHT!" Bruce yelled to the two teens after running a squirrel,<br>10 minutes later the situation was not getting any better...  
>"AND WE SHOULD MAKE SURE THAT DOG IS NOT DEAD LIKE THE LAST 20OR SO ANIMALS YOU HAVE HIT!" Dick said yelling at the driver.<br>"SHUT UP YOU THREE I CANT HEAR MY JUSTIN BIEBER SONG! SHE HAS THE BEST VOICE AND I CAN'T HEAR IT!" Alfred said forgetting Justin Bieber was (unfortunately) male and the great debate on not hitting Squirrels and Deer.  
>"Everyone out!" Bruce yelled as he bailed out with the two teens into the Wal-Mart, leaving the Bieber Fever Man to listen to his music.<p>

_-In Wal-Mart—_

"DICK GET OUT OF THAT FOUNTAIN! ARTEMIS DONT GIVE THAT MAN A WEDGIE!" Bruce screamed at the two teens.  
>"Poor Bruce. He's got two kids to look after now. Oh Well, Come on Barbara," Commissioner Gordon yelled out to Barbra as they walked out of Wal-Mart.<br>"WEEEE! IM A FOUNTAIN! FEAR ME!" Dick said spitting water into the air copying the angel next to him.  
>"GET HERE YOU!" Bruce said grabbing Dick and Artemis before they could do more harm.<br>_"COULD A MISTER I C BRUCIES WIENER COME TO THE FRONT DESK! MISTER I C BRUCIES WEINER TO THE FRONT DESK! YOU HAVE A LOST GIRL LOOKING FOR YOU!"_A man said over the intercom.

A/N- Why does none care about Barry and Wally? Oh and if you want me too add a new chappie I need at least 10 reviews and as soon as I get 10 Ill update. And the co author doesn't count.


	4. Chapter 4 WALMART FUN!

Young Justice Roadtrip Chapter 4

Saturday November 27th  
>Day 1 and a half<p>

"Artemis. Dick. One more word and I will drop kick you to Metropolis and when I get there I boot you back," Bruce said grabbing a bunch of items off the shelves and putting them into the trolley.  
>"Bruce I want custard!" Dick said grabbing Bruce's shirt.<br>"No!"  
>"Please!" Dick said giving Bruce the best puppy eyes he could.<br>"No,"  
>"Bruce I want red snakes!" Artemis said holding up 4 packets of red snakes.<br>"No Artemis,"  
>"Fine then I'll tell Ollie and get him to shove an arrow where the sun don't shine!" Artemis said grabbing her cell from her pocket.<br>"Fine you can have red snakes," Bruce said putting milk and yoghurt into the cart.  
>"If she gets red snakes I get CUSTARD!" Dick yelled at Bruce.<br>"No Dick,"  
>"Fine then I'll call PETA about all them animals, Better yet I'll call Diana," Dick said pulling out his cell and calling Diana.<br>"You're bluffing Dick, why would she give you her number," Bruce said with a smile on his face.  
>"Hello, This is Diana who is this? Hello?" Bruce quickly grabbed the phone and closed it quickly putting it into his pocket.<br>"FINE! You can get your custard," Bruce said letting Dick run off to get his custard.

10 Minutes past without a word and without seeing the two spawns of hell. Bruce was getting suspicious. What could happen in that amount of time? Uh Oh... Someone could be dead. Time to run. He abandoned the shopping cart for the search of the two devils. He was unable to find them but he could have sworn he heard the devious cackling of his protégé, near the freezer, which was near the butchers, which made Bruce scared for his life.

Dick was having the time of his life. Building his fort sure was fun, especially since the party pooper wasn't here. The cold was also a problem that could be fixed by three coats from the clothing department. He could see Artemis recording this to put on YouTube later but at the moment she had a live conference going on with Kaldur, Wally and Conner. They were laughing at the Teletubies though, or was it because he was currently sitting in the carton fortress in the freezer? Hm, he guessed he would never know.

When the manager walked past Artemis thought they would be banned for life, but when he looked at the fort and Dick made some rabid Raccoon noise he started to walk quickly in the other direction away.  
>"Rob, have you gone feral or something?" Wally asked over the phone after he had stopped laughing at the poor clerk.<br>"He can't hear you when he is like this. I think he wants to protect his "Precious" custard. Oh you should have seen Batman's face when I told him GA was gonna put an arrow where the suns don't shine! Classic!" Artemis laughed at the all to recent memory  
>"Poor Bat's he's probably going to drop you in the desert and floor it out of there," Wally said over the phone watching Dick through milk at people and Teletubies custard at kids.<br>"What are the blobs of colour suppose to be?" Conner asked referring to the Teletubies.  
>"Dude I can't believe you have never seen Teletubies!" Wally practically yelled through the phone to Conner.<br>"Who thinks that this is YouTube gold?" Artemis laughed to the others as she saw Dick retreating into his fortress to hide from something.  
>"Um, Artemis? I do believe you should turn around," Kaldur suggested when Dick had retreated.<br>"Why? It's not like it could be- Oh boy its Bruce," Artemis said turning around to see the unhappy billionaire.  
>"Dick? Don't worry I won't hurt you, much" Bruce said trying to grab the boy from his fort.<br>"So what is it called on YouTube, Artemis?" Wally asked the archer.  
>"Monkey Child In Wal-Mart?" Artemis replied to Wally's question.<br>"Wow 100,000 likes already?" Wally looked replaying the footage on his phone.  
>"Wow. Dick is going to love this, as, you know, as soon as he gets out of the freezer," Artemis said recording part 2 of the Monkey Child saga.<br>"I feel sorry for Bruce, but this sure is funny as hell!" Wally said over the phone.  
>"I know right, all we need now is a clown suit and the Commissioner in a Batman costume and were set!" Artemis said laughing at the billionaire trying to fish his adopted son from out of the freezer.<br>"Who are they taking pictures?" Kaldur asked looking to the right of his screen to see some of the more wealthy kids from Gotham Academy where both Artemis and Dick attended as poor scholarship receiving students. Dick never wanted to be one of the popular kids so he said he got the scholarship along with his friend Barbara Gordon. When Artemis first went to the school she was treated as a rich kid, nowadays along with Dick and Barbara they got slushied in the face and were given swirlies.  
>"Just some idiots from the school that I go to. Two of them are related to the men on the board at Wayne Industries," Artemis said moving over to help Bruce get Dick out of his fortress which he had got a box of sharpies and officially named <em>"FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE- NO GIRLS OR BRUCE ALOWWED!"<em> this made Artemis take a separate picture and send to M'Gann and tell her what she was missing out on.  
>"Hey Dick, do you want to check out the items at the checkout? And if you do want to help get, oh i don't know, your darn custard already," Artemis said to the boy and helping Bruce pull out the stubborn ward of the billionaire.<br>"Yay! You're it! Race you to the cart!" Dick said grabbing 12 bottles of custard and running past Artemis and Bruce towards the check out area and Bruce's deserted trolley with said two hurrying along behind the boy.  
>"Hey Sexy! Your Hot Baby! Dump Them Losers And I Can Show You A Good Time!" was all the responses that were given to Artemis and Bruce when Artemis walked past the kids from Gotham Academy.<br>"Who's that Artemis?" Wally yelled through the phone which made the boys crack up laughing at Artemis.  
>"All you can afford huh? No wonder Scolie!" One of the boys said to Artemis as she quickly muted her end of the phone so that they could not hear what Wally was saying.<br>"Well at least I can afford a phone. So tell me Brock how is the cardboard box overlooking Arkham this time of year huh?" Artemis asked the head boy known as Brock trying her best not to take notice of Dick who was behind the group making faces behind their backs. Some girls had joined the group all of them being off the cheerleading team. Artemis was trying to think why he was taking the pose of Ceaser, or what he was doing with ten rats, two snakes, one bird and twenty or so live bugs of many different varieties and why was he trying to get higher above the crowd of people who were currently outnumbering the lone archer and caped crusader.  
>"Better that that alley next to the strip club where your currently living at," Brock said getting a few yeahs from the group.<br>"TRICK OR TREAT!" Dick yelled jumping down tipping the box of different creepy crawlies over the group's head which was given a scream from everyone and Artemis and Dick laughing their heads off.  
>"Time to go now," Bruce said hearding off Artemis and Dick off with the trolley that Dick had grabbed and headed towards the checkout.<p>

_10 minutes later_  
>"Dick, put up all the groceries for me. I will be back in a minute," Bruce said eyeing 4 twenty six year olds and stated walking after them before changing his objective to one Miss Selina Kyle.<br>"What was that all about?" Artemis asked speaking for the people still listening over the phone.  
>"If I know my sources are always correct, which I do know, that is Selina and Bruce is looking for his, um, keep it G-rated Dick, Hunny-Bug," Dick said putting some random items onto the counter.<br>"Oh, in other words a new conq- OWCH! KALDUR THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Wally yelled over the phone to Kaldur who was standing right next to him back at the Cave.  
>"Thankyou Kaldur. By the way what did you hit and or kick?" Artemis said to Kaldur ignoring Wally's cries of hurt and desperation to find something to help heal himself quicker then what he would already do.<br>"We'll have this, and this, and this, not this Bruce can do without," Dick went on putting random items onto the counter labelling them so that only Artemis and his stuff would go into the bags and be paid for.  
>"What is Dick doing?" Kaldur asked forgetting about Artemis' question that he was suppose to answer and was looking at the camera in his phone which was displaying Dick throwing random things away and treating things like they were his life and looking after them with care.<br>"Sorting, I think but I don't really know what he is doing other than throwing out everything not filled with sugar or some type of fats and all of the stuff I put in," Artemis said starting a new recording titled World's Craziest Sorting.  
>"This In, This Out, This In, This Out, This In, This Out. All of these in, and all of these in too," Dick said throwing random things onto the belt and dumping three of the boxes of chocolate that are normally found at the front counters as a bribery option for kids used by parents so they wouldn't need to go back to the sugar department with said kids.<br>"When Bruce finds out you are going to be so dead my friend Dickie Bird," Wally said over the phone obviously recovered from Kaldur's hit and punch.  
>"Like I said he won't be able to hear you while he is like this," Artemis said getting obviously bored of Wally's repetitive questions.<br>"Bruce took out the waffles! He is so mean!" Dick said looking into the empty trolley to see nothing left.

"That will be $1027.57 thanks," The checkout lady said politely.  
>"Give yourself a large tip too," Richard said handing her $1500 and the women thanking the young man.<br>"Dude! Why did you do that?" Wally asked looking at the women with the money.  
>"One word, Bruce's Money," Dick said walking out to the parking lot towards the RV.<br>"Isn't that more like two words though?" Wally asked concerned counting how many words there were on his fingers.  
>"Shut-Up..." Dick said riding past Artemis on the trolley and crashing into the RV.<br>"RICHARD!" Two voices shouted at the boy at the same time sounding rather angry.  
>"I FOUND THAT SQUIRRLE! AUNTIE SHAYERA AND AUNTIE DIANA ARE SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU BRUCE!" Dick yelled looking at the front tyre.<br>"Get in the RV before I kill you Richard," Bruce said pointing into the van.  
>"Where are we going?" Artemis asked sitting next to the grumpy and upset billionaire.<br>"Metroplis!"

-  
>AN-  
>Sorry it took so long to update &amp; chaos is sure to ensue next chapter.<br>If you could please leave a review to tell me what you would like in the story and what characters you would like to see that would be great.  
>I am going to start a competition next chapter and I will fill you in then, until that time keep on reviewing XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: RV, Anger and Pokeballs?

Day 2

"Are we there yet Artie?"

"Call me that once more feathers and I will kill you," Artemis replied to Dick as they both sat on their beds where they were waiting to reach Metropolis.

Artemis was cleaning one of her arrows while Dick was texting someone who Artemis thought to be Wally. She had her suspicions that it had been him, which was until Dick got a call from someone and he started using little cutesy pet names that couples normally give each other. Then again she was still thinking that at the moment it was still Wally. Who knows what those two do. Apart from Batman.

"Would you like Eggs Benedict for breakfast this morning Artemis?" Alfred asked the blonde archer as she made her way up to the table that was erected from the side of the RV and part of Dick's bed.

"May I also have some Toast and a Coffee?" Artemis asked.

"Pardon me Artemis?" Alfred asked pretending that he had not heard.

"May I please have some Toast and a coffee?" Artemis asked again.

"You most certainly can Artemis," Alfred said starting on the rest of Artemis food.

"See with Alfred you use your manners or get absolutely nothing," Dick said sitting across from Artemis.

"I see that you have him well trained Alfred," Artemis said trying to annoy the poor boy, which would be considered almost impossible.

"Yes I have over the years. When he first came to the Master and I he barely had any table manners and would never eat vegetables," Alfred said bringing over the two teens food.

"ALFRED!" The billionaire yelled from the front of the RV.

"I will be back soon," Alfred said disappearing to the front of the bus.

"Poor, poor Alfred. What has he ever done to deserve this type of life?" Artemis asked rhetorically not expecting an answer.

"Well, I think he killed some people in World War 2. He might have also been one of Hitler's right hand men. Then again, I think Hitler was working for him at some stage. To Wikipedia the most trustworthy site on the internet!" Dick said running to grab his laptop and do a matrix flip onto his bead.

"Wow. And I thought for once we were going to have a half decent conversation. Oh well, worse has happened to me," Artemis said picking up the latest copy of Teen Vogue that had somehow come into her possession since the last stop in Wal-Mart.

Artemis' phone started to vibrate less than five minutes later. She had just picked it up to hear the boy wonder start to laugh in the background. She looked at her phone to see a number of new messages just pouring in. This needed to stop in her mind.

_-Message's-_

_Wally: Dude Wikipedia is the best site ever invented!_

_Raquel: That's only because you have the phrase 'Is so awesome' on your page!_

_Artemis: Can I guess who even made a Kid Flash Wiki?_

_Zattanna: Oh please do. I'm sure we already know already._

_Dick: Trolling…._

_Artemis: Your right. Heck halfway down the page it goes into saying how good looking Kid Flash's hair is!_

_Raquel: Done. New Kid Flash bashing paragraph on his page!_

_Wally: What does it say? _

_Dick: Trolling…_

_Artemis: LMFAO! Raquel, I bow down to your poweress._

_Zattanna: All hail the queen!_

_Megan: What does it say?_

_Conner: Why am I here?_

_Raquel: Don't worry. It's only Kid Flash bashing for what he wear's._

_Artemis: And it is pure genius as to how to get revenge on speedsters._

_Kaldur: I do not find this team bonding._

_Dick: Trolling, Trolling, TROLLING!_

_Zattanna: What's wrong with him?_

_Artemis: Too much sugar with his caffeine hit today I believe._

_Wally: Well you are all lucky._

_Megan: Why?_

_Wally: It's 4am where I am._

_Artemis: What Aunty Iris hasn't brought in Wally's precious before breakfast snack yet?_

_Wally: No. I had a rough night last night._

_Megan: Oh Wally. Come over to the cave and I will give you a hug._

_Wally: Can't. To cold outside and I don't have a heater. I could use a sleeping buddy though._

_Raquel: You are on such thin ice boy. Me and Zattanna are still writing up your new irreversible wiki page._

_Dick: Has anyone heard the word today?_

_Zattanna: Dick I really suggest to Artemis that your phone should disappear._

_Conner: No. What's the word?_

_Wally: Conner Don't!_

_Artemis: Conner Don't!_

_Dick: B-B-B-Bird Bird Bird, Bird is the word!_

_Artemis: Lord if your there, shut him up please._

_Raquel: That's right, it's gotta be ten times worse for you because you're in the same room as him._

_Wally: Just ask Bruce to drop you off in Central. We can have a sleepover._

_Artemis: Tempting, but I can't._

_Kaldur: Should we even ask why?_

_Artemis: Yes! I'm in pain but thank the lord he just got kicked off!_

_Conner: What happened?_

_Zattana: I take it Dick just got kicked off the RV?_

_Artemis: Oh yes! And I get all the pancakes._

_Wally: Win for you._

_Raquel: Hey since Kal's doing nothing except stalking us let's make him our moderator!_

_Artemis: I vote yes to that._

_Wally: At least he will have a reason now. Yes._

_Zattanna: Yes._

_Conner: Yeah guess so._

_Raquel: Congratulations Kaldur. You are now officially our Moderator._

_Dick: Why am I in my boxers on the side of the highway?_

_Wally: Boxer's dude. Seriously?_

_Artemis: Their Superman cross with Hal-Jordan one's to._

_Dick: Can you tell him to turn around Artemis?_

_Artemis: Talk to you guy's later!_

-On the RV-

"Well Bruce. I give you prop's on getting rid of him," Artemis said throwing her phone into a bag quickly zipping up her bag and throwing it as far away as possible.

"He practices that song and Rockin' Robin in the shower and in his sleep," Bruce said looking at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Master Bruce, I do believe Master Dick would have learnt his lesson by now. Maybe we should get him before the local authorities come and find out about that little incident?" Alfred said cleaning up the mark's from where Dick had tried to hold on and stay on the RV.

"Artemis? You're the deciding vote," Bruce said looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I say let the boy suffer longer," Artemis said looking through her magazine.

"Sorry Alfred the people have spoken," Bruce said starting to drive off faster.

Almost an hour and a half later life on the RV was pure tranquillity. Alfred would never admit it but it was peaceful. Until the police sirens started wailing. When the RV pulled over a police officer walked over to the window.

"Morning Mr. Wayne, could you let your ward back on the bus," The officer asked nicely.

"Sure," Bruce said opening to let in a crying Dick who was putting too much effort into making it a good performance.

"That's him Mr. Officer! He left me on the side of the road to die in my boxer's!" Dick said over exaggerating the whole situation.

"I'll see you in court Mr. Wayne," The officer said giving Bruce a ticket for 'Child Endangerment' as soon as the officer pulled away and went down the road Bruce started to move the RV, very, very slowly.

"Speed it up Grandpa! It's going to be New Year's again! And I'm sure that Artemis and I will be more than delighted to have another New Year's kiss," Dick said sitting down next to Artemis on her overcrowded bed.

"I swear I swear I will kick you off if you dare speak until we get to metropolis," Bruce said fuming from the ticket which was now being placed on a crock board in plain view dubbed as the wall of shame. The ticket was added to two others, both of which came from Wal-Mart for child endangerment as well.

_-Messages—_

_Wally: -Throw's Pokeball- I CHOOSE YOU PICKACHU!_

_Raquel: -Throw's Pokeball- I CHOOSE YOU RAQUAZA!_

_Zattanna: AND FIGHT!_

_Artemis: Should I even ask what is happening?_

_Dick: LET'S GO WALLY LET'S GO!_

_Zattanna: I wouldn't. It started as a fight when Kaldur stopped paying attention to what we were doing._

_Kaldur: I didn't stop. I just had to do a job for Red Tornado._

_Conner:-Throw's Pokeball- Let's go Igglybuff?_

_Artemis: Igglybuff? Really?_

_Conner: It's the only one that doesn't look like a monkey._

_Raquel: Raquaza! Use Fly!_

_Wally: Damnit._

_Zattanna: And Raquel Wins!_

_Artemis: Poor Wally. I would give you a hug but I don't feel like going cross country just yet._

_Wally: Can I get a hug if I run over?_

_Artemis: Not really._

_Wally: I won't annoy you._

_Artemis: Won't your Aunt Iris worry about you?_

_Wally: I think her and Uncle Barry are over me now._

_Artemis: Still. No._

_Wally: Please?_

_Dick: Yeah Artemis Please?_

_Artemis: That's it I'm having a nap. If you're lucky I'll be back later._


End file.
